Let It Go
by gypsywriter135
Summary: He was like an older brother... and now he's gone. Takes place after "Endgame."


Hi, all! So this is my first Transformers fic. Loved it when I was growing up, saw the 2007 movie and fell in love all over again! The second one... words cannot explain how awesome it is! And I just finished watching "Transformers: Animated" and I realized why Bumblebee is my favorite... ANGST!

Okay, I'm done.

So, here's my try at a "Transformers: Animated" fanfic! Hope you enjoy it! It takes place after "Endgame"

Disclaimer: Transformers, sadly, doesn't belong to me. If they did... I'd have my Camaro... RIGHT NOW!

**TRANSFORMERSBUMBLEBEETRANSFORMERS**

Optimus Prime sighed as he walked into their new home on Cybertron, letting the door slide back into place behind him. It was quiet in their home, the only sounds being the holo-projector and Ratchet's soft tinkering with a wrench and a piece of metal.

As he entered their living quarters, he let his optics roam over his team… his family. Bulkhead and Jazz were sitting on the cement couch, staring a holo… but not really watching. Ratchet was over at a table, wrench in hand, slowly fixing something. Arcee stood near him, watching.

Jazz glanced up when he sensed Prime walk in.

"Everything taken care of?" he asked the red and blue robot.

Prime nodded and let out another tired sigh. "He's to be honored as a hero for our planet. They're even making a day to remember him."

Bulkhead smiled a little.

"Prowl would have liked the ceremony."

Prime offered him a small smile of his own. "Yeah."

Prowl's funeral ceremony was quick and plain, just like he was. Nothing fancy, nothing extravagant. And it was small. No one but his closest friends had been there. Sure, a holo-bot projected it to all of Cybertron, but the ceremony itself was very simple.

It had been several solar cycles since the small crew of Autobots had returned to their home planet with the body of their teammate. It had all weighed heavily on them for quite some time, and just that morning, there had been the ceremony where his body was laid to rest with the countless other of robots who had helped preserve the robotic race.

Prime was brought out of his thoughts by a loud cry and sound. Everyone looked over to Ratchet. The older mech had slammed his wrench on the table and leaned over whatever it was that he was working on. Acree quickly came over and sat down next to him, one servo rubbing his arm, the other rubbing his back. She gave Optimus a sad smiled.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Optimus asked, suddenly noticing the absence of their little yellow-teammate.

Bulkhead averted his gaze, and Jazz sadly shook his head.

"Little dude's not right," he muttered.

"What?"

"Kid hasn't come out of his quarters since we got home," Ratchet said, finally composed. "Hasn't refueled in megacycles."

"Well, is he alright?" Optimus questioned, worry etched in his face.

Jazz shrugged. "Is anyone alright?"

Optimus glanced around once more, and then hurried to Bumblebee's quarters, where he knocked on the door.

"Bumblebee?"

No answer.

Optimus turned to his older friend. "Was he even at Prowl's ceremony?"

Ratchet shook his head. "I don't remember seeing him there…"

Optimus knocked again.

"Bumblebee? Come on, open the door."

Silence.

"If you don't open the door, we'll just come in anyways."

Nothing.

Optimus sighed and punched in the code on the keypad next to the door. It over-rode the initial code and the door slid open. He walked into the room, followed by his friends.

"Bumblebee?"

There was a small sound. All heads turned toward the noise, only to see the little yellow bot lying on the floor next to his bed, facedown.

"Bumblebee, are you okay?" Optimus exclaimed, rushing over to the robot.

There was no answer, and Optimus, growing more worried, quickly rolled him over. Bumbleebee gazed at him with unfocused optics. The older mech let out a relieved breath.

"Is this where you've been since we got back?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"What's wrong?"

Bumblebee looked at Optimus, and the red and blue robot could see the pain reflected in his optics.

"Come on," he said, helping Bumblebee to his feet. "Let's take a ride.

Bumblebee said nothing, and instead slowly followed his leader out, transforming without a word. The rest of the team stood in the doorway, looking after them.

"You think he'll be okay?" Arcee asked quietly.

Ratchet nodded. "If anyone can fix him, it's Prime."

TRANSFORMERSROBOTSINDISGUISE

Optimus watched his friend intently.

It had been cycles since they had left their base, and still Bumblebee had yet to utter one word. Even when Optimus had bought fuel for him, he just sat there, staring at it with sad optics.

And now, as the two robots sat and stared at the city below them, the little bot seemed… almost lost. Which is what worried Optimus the most; Bumblebee _never_ seemed lost. He was always able to fit in wherever he went.

"Talk to me, Bumblebee," Optimus prompted.

He got no response.

"Bumblebee…"

The yellow mech turned to meet Optimus's optics. "What do you think Prowl would have done if one of us had gone offline?"

Optimus blinked his optics. At least he was getting somewhere.

"Is this what everything's about?"

Bumblebee stared at him.

"Bumblebee… did you get to say goodbye to Prowl?"

The little bot shook his head.

_Ah, ha!_

"Come with me."

Optimus transformed and sped off, feeling Bumblebee follow his hesitantly.

When he finally reached his destination, he transformed back into robot mode and looked up at the monument Ultra Magnus had erected in honor of Prowl. Beneath it, lay Prowl's lifeless shell.

Bumblebee stopped and transformed next to Optimus, staring up at the statue. He glanced at Optimus, who gave him an encouraging smile and stepped back a few paces.

"I'm right here if you need me," he said.

Bumblebee looked at him with wide optics, then turned to the statue.

There was silence for a moment, and Optimus thought that Bumblebee would just stand there. But then something happened.

Bumblebee began to speak.

"This is stupid," he muttered. "I mean… why should talk to you if you're offline? It's not like you'll hear me anyways…

Slag it, Prowl! Why'd you have to go and sacrifice yourself?!"

Bumblebee pounded the metal base of the structure in anger, and bent over, letting the top of his head rest on the statue.

"You… I know I annoyed you… but… you were, like… the brother I never had… You looked out for me, and didn't go totally berserk after I pulled some prank on you. You were patient with me… something no one else has ever been… you didn't write me off as a lost cause…

When I found you that day on that space bridge… I thought you were just like all the others; stuck up, too good to pay attention to some little, spark-plugged robot like me. And at first you were… but when we landed on earth… you showed me that you actually cared…

You never yelled at me… never called me a glitch…

You weren't supposed to go offline on this mission… if any bot was going offline, it was gonna be me…"

Optimus made to say something, but thought better of it. Bumblebee continued.

"I'm the reckless one… I'm the one who's supposed to sacrifice himself. No one would miss the little yellow bot that caused so much trouble.

So why'd you have to go and pull a move that only I would pull?! Slag it, Prowl!"

Bumblebee was crying by this time, small pink energon traces fell from his optics, his whole frame shaking.

"I miss you…"

Optimus barely caught the whisper… but he caught it all the same. He slowly came forward and wrapped his arms around the small mech. Bumblebee turned around and fell gratefully into the embrace, tears still streaming down his face plate.

"It'll be okay, Bumblebee," he hushed. "He's probably just watching us from the Well of Allsparks."

Optimus felt Bumblebee nod against his arm.

"And I'm sure that he wouldn't want you acting all depressed and out of character. He'd want his happy, energetic… _annoying_ Bumblebee."

There was silence, and then Bumblebee looked up at Optimus. He had a small smile on his face.

"Really?"

The Autobot leader nodded and smiled, "Really."

Bumblebee's smile widened a bit. "Thanks, Prime."

Optimus broke the hug and stood up straight. Bumblebee wiped his optics.

"Let's go home."

Bumblebee nodded and transformed. "Race you back?" he asked, sounding a little hopeful.

The bigger bot transformed. "You're on." And without warning, sped off. Bumblebee revved his engine and raced off after him.

TRANSFORMERSROBOTSINDISGUISE

In the Well of Allsparks, Prowl watched his two friends race off, a smile gracing his face plate.

He was honored by the ceremony earlier, but the absence of Bumblebee made it feel… almost wrong. Knowing that he meant that much to Bumblebee made his empty spark chamber glow with love.

"Big brother…" he whispered to himself.

He smiled.

He liked the sound of that…

**TRANSFORMERSBUMBLEBEETRANSFORMERS**

Please don't be harsh. I don't really know how to end it... And I've always liked the relationship between Bumblebee and Prowl. It reminds me of a "big brother-little brother" relationship. And it makes me think that Prowl's death really hit Bumblebee hard.

So please review, but easy on the flames!


End file.
